countdownkidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Countdown Kids Wiki
Welcome to the Countdown Kids Wiki The Countdown Kids are young Canadian children artists from Quebec, Canada who sings children's songs from silly songs, nursery songs, to pop. They have been singing since 1998. Also known from singing children’s folk songs of the United Kingdom and its descendants. They sing American pop songs as well. They have released over 100 records. The Countdown Kids The Countdown Kids are known from the company Madacy, known in Canada, North America, and Europe. The Countdown Kids are marketed and distributed by Sonoma Entertainment, a division of Madacy Marketing LP. The Countdown Kids, 1990-2009 are a group of kids singing well-(and not-so-well-) in other words, their voice gradually switches from tone to monotone from time to time. They also change notes when singing songs and a few changes of octaves in their voice as well. The studio uses computer vocal voice control to stand their voices out. Before and currently, they've been singing better. That's why their voice shakes and occur electronic slurs when they sing which is also their signature. The Countdown Kids has a lot of cd’s out like, 50 Fun Songs For Kids, 100 Silly Songs, 50 Nursery Rhyme Songs and many more. There is a different group of kids called Countdown Kids released by the Suite 102 music label. They are also a group of American kid singers produced under the Suite 102 music label. Suite 102 label's Countdown Kids are known to be the next generation of The Countdown Kids. They started children's songs early 2007-2013. They also use the computer vocal voice for the same reasons with the children. The artists group of adult singers called The Countdown Singers performs all around the world musics, entertainment and all different music genres such as Pop, Country, Jazz, R&B, and more. While Countdown Kids sings children's American Discos and Country songs. Like their volumes one and two "Rock 'N' Roll 101 For Kids" cd released April 30, 2009. And the volumes one and two of "Country 101 For Kids" cd also released in April 30, 2009. That's where it gets confusing because they sound the same, they become combined with the children's cds from Madacy. The reason why "Countdown Kids" and "The Countdown Kids" sound the same is because artists from Madacy which are The Countdown Kids, varies their songs back and forth with Countdown Kids' cd records. By the fact it's noticing that the Madacy kids; The Countdown Kids gravitate to Suite 102 label studio and perform in Countdown Kid's cd records. Some of the artists from Madacy perform with Countdown Kids. Suite 102 label studio works with CHV Factory. Madacy Also release their records in E Squared, Madacy Entertainment, Madacy Kids, Countdown Records, Madacy Special MKTS, Madacy Special Products, and Sonoma Entertainment. That's why some of the Suite 102 label's cds are sung by The Countdown Kids with Countdown Kids and some even marked as "performed by The Countdown Kids", they are mixing up Madacy's recordings with their group recordings. Madacy allows their group to perform in Suite 102 label's cd records because Madacy is one of the largest archives of master recordings of any independent music label worldwide. In both of their groups, they are different kids with similar voices and with different artists from their own group. That's what makes them sound alike to each other. So it may be confusing at first. Countdown Kids from Suite 102 label is a different group of kid singers than The Countdown Kids produced by Sonoma Entertainment which is a division of Madacy Marketing LP. Madacy 2012-2015 CHV Factory helped Madacy create a new group of children perform songs to give them new records. In 2014 released Pop Hits For Kids 2014 The Countdown Kids, Summer Hits for Kids and more. Now, 2015 CHV Factory released Kids Pop Party Sung by Kids The Very Best Children's Smash Hits. These children voices sound nothing alike comparing to the original "The Countdown Kids" during the 2000s. Latest activity Category:Browse